


Fuck the fire Escape

by there_hello_well



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Feel free to take the idea just ask in the comments, Immortality, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added ( i think ), Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_hello_well/pseuds/there_hello_well
Summary: “Sure living forever is nice….for the first 50-100 years. You don't age, but the people around you do. So all the people you ever loved and cared about will always die before you do. No matter what you try, you will always out live them.”
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fuck the fire Escape

Now maybe climbing the rusty fire escape wasn’t the smartest idea, with the creaking from underneath her body proving the point. But it wasn’t like she cared, after all, what was better than the sweet release of death? It's not like she would know, being born with an immortality curse. “ One last step” she thought to herself. Taking that last step would give her enough height to push herself up and onto the rooftop. But as luck would have it, the bar of the fire escape started to groan and creak until it snapped cleanly into two.

Now any other person would be slightly worried that they are now falling through the air due to their own idiotic actions, but she wasn’t worried at all. In fact she was laughing. Not because she was about to die ( we’ve been over this She Cant Die ) but because she couldn’t. “People take immortality too lightly,” she grumbled to herself. “Sure living forever is nice….for the first 50-100 years. You don't age, but the people around you do. So all the people you ever loved and cared about will always die before you do. No matter what you try, you will always out live them.” 

Thinking to herself, she didn’t even notice the fact that she didn’t hit the ground. More so, she wasn’t standing, more like floating in midair. “ This is something new,” she breathed. But not before she was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground and dragged into an ally. Now it was nothing new, a mugging happened to her at least 2 a week so she had no reason to be surprised. Except when a ghoul is standing over you, the least you would probably do is widen your eyes in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first A03 fanfiction so this is probably going to be complete shit. Because this has an open ending feel free to take the idea or what i have written so far, just be sure to ask me first: either in the comments or in my discord ( wellhellothere#0409 ).


End file.
